


Mao’s Commercial

by maoritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoritsu/pseuds/maoritsu
Summary: Mao takes an offer for this ad and his boyfriend won’t stop watching it.





	Mao’s Commercial

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this in the works for a while and i wrote this everytime i couldnt sleep so if crap doesnt make sense.........whups........., 
> 
> it’s been a while since i wrote something so my writing skills are rustier than before hahhagaha

“Ritsu I beg you to please turn that off,'' Mao tiredly said as he heard his boyfriend laughing beside him. Smiling, he rolled his eyes as he flipped to the next page of the manga he was reading. How many times has Ritsu played the ridiculous commercial? Six? Seven? Mao lost count.

“But Maa-kun looks really cool in this!” Instead of complying with his request, Ritsu only upped the volume of the TV even more, earning an exaggerated sigh from Mao. “You never do these kinds of commercials and you somehow look hot in just a simple see-through-dress shirt. Better yet, you’ve never done something like that— especially with a lady before.”

Mao flipped a page and raised the book a bit higher.

“You really need to do more sexy concepts.”

Feeling his own face grow redder, Mao was glad he covered his face a bit. He turned another page.

“Maa-kun’s fans are starving for more~”

And another page.

“I would love to see more.”

And another.

“Knights is disbanding.”

Mao closed the book shut and stared while Ritsu was grinning. “Maa-kunnn I was ki~dding”, he said in a singsong tone. 

He rolled his bright green eyes.

“Maa-kun don’t be mad please~ I only just wanted your attention”, Ritsu explained. “Are you mad?”

“No”, Mao finally answered with a sideways smile. “But I am tired of hearing the same ad over and over again in the background while I’m in the middle of reading. Aren’t you tired of watching that actress drape herself all over me?”

“Nope!” Ritsu said, making sure the p sound popped. “Most of the time I forget she’s even there because there’s someone better to focus on.”

“I doubt it’s still interesting to look at the same thing many times.”

Ritsu nuzzled his head against Mao’s shoulder. “It’s only still cool because it’s Maa-kun. I can watch this forever.” Without looking down, he began to reach around for the remote.

“You scare me sometimes Ritsu”, Mao laughed as he bookmarked the manga and set it down on a table next to him. “I really don’t understand why you’d have to watch it on loop for pretty much five hours.”

“But Maa-kun, your fans do the same”, Ritsu pouted and stopped, ending the sofa’s soft rustling noises. “I can’t find the remote.”

“The remote?”

“Yeah, for the TV.”

Mao sighed. “Are you seriously going to watch my ad again?”

“Well of course”, Ritsu nodded sadly. “I’m just trying to support Maa-kun like the good and loyal Trickstar fan I am but I somehow lost the remote…”

“Oh you…” he pinched the other boy’s cheek. “Did you even watch Hokuto’s drama— or, the trailer of it?”

Ritsu blinked, speech slightly affected by his cheek being pulled. “He had a drama?”

“At least make it believable”, Mao chuckled and let go of his hold. “The remote probably fell in between the little cracks of the sofa. Check there.”

“I’m too tired to,” Ritsu yawned, clinging himself to the other.

Mao grinned fondly at the boy as allowed him to do this.“Finally too tired to watch my ad, huh?”

“I’ll watch more tomorrow.”

“Ritsu.”

It was now Ritsu’s turn to laugh softly. “Maa-kun needs to acknowledge how much I love him,” he murmured warmingly against Mao’s chest.

“Hmm, but I do.”

Ritsu hummed happily; any sort of sentimentality from Mao whether it was weak or strong does it all for him most of the time nowadays. “Maa-kun spoils me well~”

“Well, I wouldn’t be doing that if I didn’t like you very much,” Mao said, matter-of-factly. He felt Ritsu’s cheek pinch up and grin against his chest. Without a thought of it, Mao ran his own fingers through the other boy’s hair. 

“Which means…?”

“Oi, don’t play dumb.”

“But I wanna hear you say it.”

“But you already know.”

Ritsu raised himself up, still on top of Mao. “It’s nice hearing it every now and then.” His face was centimeters apart from one another. His eyelids were low, but Mao can clearly see the dark set of red inviting him, drawing him in deeper. Ritsu’s smile was soft, and comforting. It was a powerful combination that Ritsu knew Mao was weak to. It made him feel warm, fuzzy, and nice inside— perhaps even more feelings that Mao can’t seem to describe. It was intense and sudden and it all went too fast. It didn’t help the fact that earlier he was playing with Ritsu’s hair absentmindedly and before Mao could fix his hair back to its somewhat neatness, Ritsu sat up, hair ruffled and gentle. 

It was a really endearing sight, and Mao lost as soon as he pulled Ritsu in.

One of the greatest things about dating Ritsu was kissing. After all of those years they’ve known and been together, they both were able to match one another. Feeling Ritsu press his soft lips against his own have always felt right, exactly as if Ritsu was his, as himself to Ritsu. It was long, passionate, and sweet as Mao savored the small sighs from the dark haired boy. It was very tempting to go deeper and release the tight feeling in his chest, and before things escalated, there was still something Mao had to do.

He finally pulled away, lips barely brushing against each other. “I love you Ritchan”, Mao whispered.

Mao could tell Ritsu was satisfied. “I love you too,” Ritsu whispered back. “I wish you said it more often, though.”

“‘I love you’ is a really strong phrase,'' Mao said. “I want to save it so it would have more meaning when I do say it. Think of this as a treat—“

Before Mao was able to even finish his sentence, Ritsu had already captured his lips, pulling the red head down on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can guess what happened at the end


End file.
